


Something In Between

by aewgliriel



Series: If This Is Wrong [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyp and Jaina clear the air after Anakin's funeral. Sequel to "Interesting Propositions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In Between

_Hapes_   
  


He didn't blame her for being angry. He'd never blame her for that. He knew that in her eyes, he'd betrayed her worse than anyone else could, and he knew exactly why, even if no one else in the galaxy did.  
  
Kyp found her after the funeral, after he'd let her take the speeder and he'd made his own way back to the palace. He'd needed the time to himself to think things through. He'd never meant to hurt her, and he should have expected that his actions would. He'd been too rash, too selfish.  
  
"You really need to learn to knock," she said, as he let himself into her room. "First you pull that stunt with the dressing screen, now this?"  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen it all before," he shot back. "And _touched_ it."  
  
Jaina whirled on him, dark eyes narrowed dangerously, and he smirked as she stormed across the room and hit him, flat-palmed, in the chest.  
  
"After what you did," she hissed, "you're really lucky that I didn't tell Dad."  
  
He grabbed her hand. "Tell him what, Sticks? That you let me have my way with you? You _begged_ me to fuck you, Jaina. And whatever else I might have lied about, sweetheart, _that_ was never part of it."  
  
She tried to pull her hand free, but he tugged her against him. She gasped as she stumbled into him, breasts pressing against his chest. "Kyp-"  
  
"I hurt you," he said. "And I'm sorry I did. But you know what those ships are capable of, and deep down, you _know_ I was right."  
  
Jaina pushed against him, but only half-heartedly, then collapsed into him. "I know," she whispered. "I didn't then, but now that I've seen it..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about Anakin. But I'm not sorry I made you go tonight."  
  
She snorted, thumping him in the chest. "I needed you to drag me," she said, voice muffled against his robes. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time."  
  
This time, when she pushed away, he let her go. She straightened, tugging at the borrowed robes. She wore them over her own tunic and leggings, and they made her look very small.  
  
"I guess you want these back," she said.  
  
He couldn't resist smirking at her. "They look good on you."  
  
Jaina flushed. "Look, about what happened..."  
  
"The worldship, or between _us_?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Go on."  
  
She looked up at him with big, tawny eyes. "I didn't- I let you-"  
  
Jaina made a sound of frustration and dug her fingers into her hair. Kyp reached out, caught her hand.  
  
"Jaina. What happened between us had nothing to do with my getting your help or Rogue Squadron's. That was entirely me and you. I couldn't explain that in the middle of the hangar floor after you slapped me, and then you wouldn't talk to me for six months."  
  
"Gee, I wonder _why_."  
  
He nodded. "I know why you've been angry, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."  
  
"I was a more than willing participant," she said. "As you said, I begged you."  
  
"But I'm older, and I'm technically in a position of authority over you. I shouldn't have done it."  
  
Jaina shook her head. "I've been furious with you, but that... Was the best experience of my life, Kyp. I don't regret it. I regret what came after."  
  
Kyp released her hand. "Same."  
  
She eyed him, a flush climbing into her cheeks. "I'm, uh... I don't want that to make things awkward."  
  
"Then don't let it." He shrugged with feigned casualness. "We fucked once, six months ago. You've made it clear you don't want anything more to do with me that way."  
  
She cleared her throat. "Ah . . . That's not exactly true."  
  
Kyp arched a brow, folding his arms across his chest. "Pardon?"  
  
She smoothed her hands down the front of the borrowed robe. *His* robe. "I don't know what I want, except... Once wasn't enough."  
  
His arms dropped to his sides. "What are you saying, Jaina?"  
  
"I want _you_ , and... I'm taking a big risk, telling you this, because I don't want to get hurt again."  
  
Kyp turned, locked the door with a flick of his wrist. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jaina. Whatever you want, I'll abide by."  
  
She crossed the space between them, placed her hands on his chest. "I'm not looking for a relationship. But I almost died, and I lost my brothers, and I don't want to be alone tonight. I don't know what I'm going to want in the morning, but tonight, I want you."  
  
He knew he shouldn't. This was asking for trouble, and since he was technically her master at the moment, it was really, really wrong. But Kyp had a history of doing the wrong thing and he knew that tonight was going to be no different.  
  
"Tonight," he agreed, and pulled her to him.


End file.
